


Keep Falling (Let the rain)

by ihearthings_ii



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearthings_ii/pseuds/ihearthings_ii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Falling (Let the rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the fly at work. Thanks as always to Adelate for beta and cheerleading.

The rain wakes him.

It started raining the night before and they'd made a fire in the fireplace, grilled hotdogs and then s'mores over the flames, silly and giggling like little kids.   
They bought the cabin their third year together.

Adam had tried to be cool about it, saying things about how they could just get away from stuff there, how it could be a tax shelter, how they probably wouldn't actually use it that much, and it wasn't even that big a deal, but Kris had seen right through him.

Adam likes owning houses. Likes knowing whatever happens he'll have a home, but more than that, this is something legal, something binding between them. They wear rings and the whole world knows about them --- it's hard not to. The first year they'd been together it had been a secret, Kris still figuring everything out, and Adam still uncertain that it wasn't all an elaborate joke, but they've been together for years now, still as smitten as they had been back then.

But yeah. Rings, and they're fucking committed to this and to each other but they're not married - not in the eyes of the law or the church.   
Adam had wanted to buy a house with Kris and have their names side by side on a legally binding contract, and Kris would have said yes even if he'd hated the idea.

He didn't hate the idea. He still doesn't.

They use it more than they'd thought they would. It *is* a nice getaway.

Kris scratches his belly. There's dried come there, and a tender spot where Adam had sucked a fierce kiss into his skin last night. He can't help the happy smile that splits his face. Years and years and years and the sex still makes him blush, still gets him so hot he can't stand it.

The rain is still falling outside, and the steady, soothing cadence makes him sleepy in the soft gray of the early morning light.

Kris rolls over on his side, slings an anchoring arm over Adam's waist and pulls himself closer.

Adam snuffles a little and hmmms, and Kris throws a leg over Adam's, presses his face in between Adam's shoulder blades. Adam is sleep-warm and pliant and Kris snuggles even closer, pressing kisses to Adam's wide, beautiful back.

It keeps raining.

In his head there's a melody that winds around the rhythm of the rain falling like connect-the-dots outside. He doesn't know the words yet but they'll come to him soon enough. He thinks it's a love song.


End file.
